Dofus:News
Special:Forums Re-Enabled *''6 November 2014'' • Forums turned back on by request. Special:Chat Enabled *''5 September 2011'' • The Wiki's chat feature (available at Special:Chat) has been enabled. User:Galrauch Promoted To Bureaucrat *''27 May 2011'' • User:Galrauch has been promoted to bureaucrat. User:Galrauch Requests Bureaucrat Rights *''20 April 2011'' • User:Galrauch has requested bureaucrats rights. For a dicussion on the proposal see Forum:Bureaucrat Rights. 10,000 Articles *''15 February 2011'' • The Wiki hits 10,000 articles! =Dofus Wikia News 2010= Guildopedia Merge *''7 Nov 2010'' • A merge with Guildopedia has been proposed by User:Galrauch, for comments and the proposal see Forum:Guildopedia Merge. Frigost *''18 June 2010'' • Discussion of Dofus' latest expansion Frigost, as well as a new Beta Template at Forum:Frigost. = Dofus Wikia News 2009 = URL Change *''22 Jul 2009'' • Due to some technical issues (because of our irregular URL) the Wiki will soon be changing its URL to a more standard one. Please leave any comments and suggestions here. Template Transition *''08 Apr 2009'' • Itembox template: transition from old system to the new one has finished. It is no longer required to use Template:Itembox2 or Template:Itembox3. dropbox and dropbox2 have been marked as deprecated as a way to improve template transition to Dropbox3 and then back to dropbox. Template Transition *''31 Mar 2009'' • Npc template: transition from old system to the new one completed. It is no longer required to use Template:Npc2. Invitation To Blog Even *''26 Mar 2009'' • Our Wiki has been invited to the blog event. For more info see here. De-Adminship of Inactive Sysops *''23 Mar 2009'' • Sysops ClockworkPunk and Fogleg have been removed from the Sysops team due to inactivity. D0CT0RCZ Gains Rollback powers *''22 Mar 2009'' • User D0CT0RCZ has been awarded the rollback power due to his dedication to the wiki. New Profession Navigation Box *''21 Mar 2009'' • New navigation box for professions. Comments here. Galrauch's Promotion *''03 Mar 2009'' • Galrauch is promoted to Sysops. Adminship Nomination *''17 Feb 2009'' • Galrauch requests Adminship. =Dofus Wikia News 2008= Template:Itembox and Itembow2 *''29 Aug 2008'' • and have been marked as deprecated as a way to improve template transition to , and then back to . Guides vs. Builds *''28 Aug 2008'' • Forum:Guides vs Builds a discussion to create a policy about this topic. Also removal of out of use templates. Template:Statsbox *''18 Jul 2008'' • Template:Statsbox and Template:Statsrow have been modified, according to consensus reached at Forum:Monsters characteristics. Monaco 3.0 *''09 June 2008'' • After June 10th 17th the Wikia will change to their new Skin Monaco 3.0. The main page will be forced to have a redesign. More information on the change can be found here. Link Bug *''06 June 2008'' • The URL change produced an error, Wikia staff advices you to clear your web browser's cache. URL Change *''05 June 2008'' • The Wikia's URL is changed from dofus.wikia.com to www.wikia.com/dofus/ more information can be found here. Template:Stats *''25 May 2008'' • Template:Statsbox and Template:Statsrow have been modified. Commenting was done here. Spell Project *''20 May 2008'' • Lirielle finishes updating all spell pages. Squirrelladventures *''28 March 2008'' • Squirrelladventures gains rollback powers. New Main Page *''22 February 2008'' • A new main page is introduced. The new Wikia skin called Monaco gets implemented and our customization to that skin is released. MediaWiki 1.12 *''09 January 2008'' • The Wikia is upgraded to MediaWiki 1.12. IE Bug *''01 January 2008'' • An Internet Explorer bug, which has caused many issues for users, is fixed. =Dofus Wikia News 2007= Peet Retires *''18 August 2007'' • Peet retires officially as he is unable to help with the Wiki. GroundZzero's Promotion *''09 August 2007'' • GroundZzero is promoted Sysops. TaviRider Says Farewell *''14 February 2007'' • TaviRider leaves for new projects. Lirielle's Promotion *''25 January 2007'' • Lirielle is promoted to Sysops. Template Voting Ends And First Logo Contest Held *''20 December 2006'' • The weapon template vote finishes, with the second option the winner. A logo contest is launched, lasting 15 days for entries witha further 5 for the final decision. =Dofus Wikia News 2006= Edit Patrol Introduced *''14 December 2006'' • Patrolled edits is activated on Dofus Wikia for Sysops. First Community Vote *''13 December 2006'' • The first community vote ie held to decide upon a new Weapon template. The New Bureaucrats *''09 November 2006'' • DarkStorm and TaviRider becomes Bureaucrats by Wikia staff member Sannse. Cizagna is promoted to Sysops. Dashiva Says Farewell *''21 October 2006'' • Bureaucrat Dashiva becomes officially inactive. TaviRider's Promotion *''25 July 2006'' • TaviRider is promoted Sysops. MrMunchie's Promotion *''04 June 2006'' • MrMunchie is promoted to Sysops. Sysops Promotion System Appears *''29 May 2006'' • Administrators promotion system is inaugurated. Requests for Investigation Introduced *''11 May 2006'' • Dofus:Requests for Investigation or D:RFI for short is inaugurated. Farewell to ClockworkPunk *''20 March 2006'' • Dashiva is promoted to Bureaucrat by Wikia staff member Sannse. User:ClockworkPunk becomes officially inactive. =Dofus Wikia News 2005= Founder Parts Away *''29 September 2005'' • DropDeadGorgias becomes officially inactive. Founder's Little Helpers *''27 September 2005'' • Dashiva and ClockworkPunk are promoted to Sysops by DropDeadGorgias. August *''07 August 2005'' • The Dofus Wiki is created. Category:Meta